


Get Inked!

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: When We Were Young [2]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: AH Crew - Freeform, Little AH, Tattoos, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey is addicted to fake tattoos, but when a girl shows up at school one day with sharpie tattoos, his life is turned upside down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Inked!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the fic, I know I had fun writing it. This work was inspired by a conversation some friends and I had in the Vagabond's Discord chat. Let me know what y'all think! :)

Six year old Geoff Ramsey had an addiction. He loved tattoos! Every time his mom took him to the store he's beg her to get him some of the fake tattoos they had there, then he'd spend a good chunk of time applying them to his body in the bathroom. He constantly had sleeves of these tattoos and he'd earned respect and awe from the other children at school.

Some times Geoff would let his best friend from school, Jack Pattillo, help him apply the tattoos, perching up on the bathroom counter holding a wet washcloth over a tattoo on one arm while Jack did the same on the other. Since Jack hung out with Geoff and was his best friend he also earned a rep at school for being cool.

Geoff's other friends, his Crew as he called them, admired his tattoos also. He even got Michael Jones started on a few tats.

One day at school Jack nudged Geoff and pointed to a blonde haired girl sitting at the table next to theirs. She was busy drawing on her paper, but what caught Geoff's eye was that she was covered in tattoos! But these looked different. These tattoos were real, authentic, sharpie tattoos! Geoff gasped! This was the girl he was going to marry! He knew it! Only a tough girl would wear sharpie tattoos he reasoned and it drew him in.

So he resolved to get to know her. Her name was Griffon. He'd sit with her at snack time, push her on the swing set during recess, and even brought her dandelions from his neighbors lawn. She was sweet and laughed at his dumb jokes. Plus she loved hanging out with Geoff and the Crew!

Once when Jack and Griffon were over at his house, Geoff caught himself staring at Griffon's heavily tattooed arms. He wished he had tattoos like hers. He looked down at his silly little fake tattoos with slight disgust. Griffon noticed and smiled.

"Do you like my ink?" she asked, holding out her arms in front of her and turning them so that Geoff could see all of them. He and Jack nodded and wowed at the sight.

"They're awesome Griffon! Wish mine were that cool," said Geoff again looking at his arms with distaste. His tattoos ranged from Halo to Spongebob.

"But yours are cute!" giggled Griffon and gave him a playful shove. Geoff blushed.

"I don't want to be cute, damn it! I wanna be tough! Like you," he said and looked at Griffon's tats with longing and admiration. Griffon frowned for a second. Then put a hand on Geoff's shoulder.

"You don't have to have ink like mine to be a tough guy Geoffrey," she said. Geoff shrugged her hand off. He looked into her bright green eyes with a determination she hadn't ever seen in him before. Except when he played Peggle.

"No. I want tattoos like yours! I want sharpie tattoos," he said. Jack gasped! He knew Geoff had an addiction but this was getting serious. 

"Geoff wait! Think about this for a second. Sharpie tattoos are permanent!" he said. Geoff blanched a little but was still resolute in his decision.

"That's why they call them PERMANENT markers idiot!" he said. Jack shook his head.

"Geoff, are you sure? Think about it for a second like Jack said. These last so whatever you get will be on your body permanently," Griffon said seriously. Geoff had thought about it and was ready. He stood and looked down at his best friends, fire and determination in his eyes.

"I know. I want to do it. I'm six years old now, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm ready for real tattoos," he said. Jack and Griffon exchanged glances and then Griffon stood.

"I'll come by tomorrow with my sharpies after school. Do you think you'll know what you want by then?" she asked seriously. Geoff nodded. Griffon was an amazing artist and he knew exactly what he wanted her to draw on him for his first authentic tattoo.

"Sounds good to me! Now, let's go see if mom made us cookies!" he said and dashed towards to kitchen, his friends close behind him.

 

The next day at school Geoff had butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous but excited. Finally, no more kiddy tattoos! His Crew soon found out from Jack what was going on and they wanted to come watch too. Geoff agreed. When the bus finally dropped him off at the bus stop near his home he dashed through the front door and up to his room. He retrieved the paper he'd drawn his tattoo design on from his desk. He'd spent a whole ten minutes making it and was proud of his design.

He paced the floor nervously until he heard the doorbell ring. Rushing down the stairs he opened the door to see Griffon standing there, the Crew behind her. She was carrying a box filled with sharpies, holding three in her hand.

"You ready for this?" she asked. Geoff swallowed and nodded, inviting them inside. Since not all of them could comfortably cram into the bathroom only Geoff, Griffon and Jack went in, closing the door behind them. The others waited nervously outside.

"What do you think he'll get?" asked Ryan, holding his stuffed Cow Edgar in his hands. He felt less worried or scared when Edgar was with him.

"Probably something badass like a flaming tiger or a shark!" said Michael excitedly. Ray looked up from his Gameboy.

"Maybe he'll get a Pikachu!" he said.

"Or a butterfly!" exclaimed Gavin. The others looked at him. 

"Gavin shut the fuck up! That's the most uncool thing anyone could get for a tattoo! This is gonna be on his body for fucking forever man! It's gotta be something cool," said Michael, rolling his eyes at the Brit's stupid suggestion. Gavin squawked and frowned. The others laughed. Ryan looked back at the door nervously and hugged Edgar tighter.

"I sure hope he's okay," he said.

 

Inside the bathroom Geoff sat on the toilet seat, shirt sleeve pulled up over his shoulder on his left arm. The night before during bath time he'd scrubbed off the tattoos he already had there to make room for Griffon to draw the new one. He handed her the paper and she smiled when she saw it.

"You're for reals sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind. Remember, this will be on your body permanently," she said one last time. Geoff gritted his teeth and nodded. Griffon shrugged and selected a sharpie and popped the cap. The strange smell from the marker added to the dread building up in Geoff. Griffon hesitated but then lowered the sharpie to Geoff's skin.

Geoff tensed up and almost cried out at the strange feeling of the marker touching his skin. He could feel the cold ink spreading on his body and knew it was too late to turn back. He bit his lip and whimpered pitifully, tears forming at his eyes.

"Jack?" he said more than asked. His best friend grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay buddy I'm here! Don't worry it'll be over soon. You're doing a great job!" he said trying to comfort his friend. Geoff gritted his teeth and clenched and unclenched his right hand into a fist. The feeling of the sharpie was almost too much for him, but he kept telling himself it'd all be worth it. That he wasn't a kid anymore and needed to stop being such a baby.

After a few minutes that felt like hours Griffon stepped back, admired her work and declared the job done, throwing her arms into the air in victory. Geoff looked down at his new tattoo through teary vision and smiled. Looking up at Griffon he wiped the tears away.

"It's perfect!" he said. She hugged him and smiled.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you!" she said. Jack joined in the hug too.

"Now, let's go show the guys your new tattoo!" said Jack. Geoff nodded and stood. He marched proudly out the door and was greeted by his crew and their eager eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Ryan, obviously worried.

"Wot was it like?" asked Gavin.

"Did it hurt?" asked Michael.

Ray kept playing Pokemon on his Gameboy, glancing up occasionally. Geoff shook his head, smiling widely.

"Naw it didn't hurt! Barely felt a thing. Didn't even know I was getting a tattoo that's how much I felt it," he bragged. Griffon and Jack rolled their eyes and smiled at one another as if to say, "That's our Geoffrey!"

"Well, what did you get? Show us!" exclaimed Michael. Geoff smirked and nodded. He lifted his left shirtsleeve and turned towards the Crew. All of them gasped at the sight. The tattoo was a simple red heart around the words, My Crew written in green letters with black outlines.

The group stood for a second speechless at the sight. Then Gavin made another annoying squawk noise.

"Awww! That's top!" he exclaimed.

"Dude that is so cool!" said Michael.

"It's no Pikachu but it'll do," said Ray smiling.

"Wow Geoff! That's beautiful!" said Ryan and gave Edgar a squeeze. Geoff shrugged.

"What can I say? I love my Crew. You guys are like my family. I love you all!" he said and everyone clustered together in a group hug.

"So when are you getting your next tattoo Geoff?" asked Michael. Geoff grew pale and swallowed.

"Oh...I don't know. Maybe later," he said, his voice cracking. Griffon laughed.

"Geoff! I made cookies for you and your friends!" called Geoff's mom from the kitchen. Geoff brightened up.

"Cookies!" they all cheered, all nervousness about the tattoo forgotten as they ran to the kitchen; a Crew of friends, and their inked leader.


End file.
